


Painkiller

by DemonzDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bottom Theo Raeken, Conflicted Scott, Conflicted Theo, Confused Theo Raeken, Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Locker Room, M/M, Porn with Feelings, SceoWeek, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Sub Theo Raeken, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust
Summary: Breath shudders in Theo's lungs. Sweat rolls down his neck. He has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from moaning. He's not sure how he ended up this way. It was never supposed to feel this good.





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I started ages ago and fixed up for Sceo Week. This one was for Day #2 (Secret Relationship) but I'm a few days late with it. Whoops. 
> 
> It's set in season 5B, so Theo is not particularly good _yet_.

Breath shudders in Theo's lungs. Sweat rolls down his brow. He bites down on his lip to keep himself from moaning.

He's not sure how he ended up this way. 

It was supposed to be about getting Scott to keep something from his friends — and to hate himself for it. A quick dirty way to prove to Scott McCall once and for all that  _ no one _ is perfect.

It was never supposed to feel this good.

"Mmmm." He squirms, struggling to keep his mouth shut as the slow steady thrusts threaten to break his world apart.

"Fuck, Scott..." the name slips past his lips before he can stop it.

Damn it. That was  _ definitely _ not supposed to happen.

Things had started out just fine. Scott had been easy enough to seduce. 

Even after his betrayal, Theo still felt the alpha wolf's eyes raking over his body every time they met. Sensed the rippling desire that coursed through Beacon Hills Perfect Golden Boy Lacrosse Captain whenever they were close.

Scott  _ wasn’t _ perfect. 

He had anger with no outlets. He had needs that he chose to leave unmet. There was a ferocious unfed animal that he kept padlocked and chained inside himself, and it was starved for something to chew on.

Scott was a coiled charge just waiting to be released. And Theo could see it.

A few sweaty work out sessions in front of him, some dirty innuendos and challenging statements was all it took before Scott's reservations crumbled. He’d pushed Theo's back against the wall and crushed their lips together so roughly it knocked the wind out of Theo’s lungs.

That first time in the gym had been rough. Theo pushed Scott for harder, dirtier, and more brutal. The more Scott gave into his wolf’s savage desires, the more he would hate himself afterwards. Theo pressed him, goaded him, until Scott  _ finally _ let loose.

Theo wasn’t that concerned about his own enjoyment. It wasn't the first time he’d let someone fuck him to manipulate them. He knew the pain — and the bonus satisfaction of having gotten Saint True Alpha to crack — would be enough to get himself off. 

And  _ damn _ , it had.

Theo’s neck and hips had been pleasantly black and blue for days afterwards. 

But after that, things hadn’t gone exactly as planned.

Now he’s in the locker room long after classes have ended. His back pressed to a metal locker. His hands gripping Scott’s shoulders. He’s avoiding the alpha’s eyes as he pushes in and out of him. Struggling not to moan out his name again in the dark and quiet room.

“ _ Fuck _ .” he whines in spite of himself, clenching up and knocking his head back against the locker with a loud  _ bang _ .

Why did it have to feel so fucking good? Scott isn’t even calling him any names or choking him. And it’s  _ still _ fucking good.

Sure Scott’s nails are digging dark bruises into his hips, his teeth are chewing into his neck, but it’s not like they’re drawing blood. The thrusts are deep and hard, but measured and deliberate. The growls vibrating in the back of Scott’s throat more possessive than hateful.

Theo stubbornly tries to hold back the moans tangling up on his tongue, but he knows Scott can still hear them vibrating down his throat as he swallows.

“You like that, baby?” Scott asks gently, his wet lips brushing the sensitive skin under Theo’s ear.

_ No. _ Theo wants to lie.  _ No, it feels fucking terrible and I hate it... _

But what he does instead is roll his hips so he can feel the alpha’s throbbing head against his prostate again. Scott must understand what he needs, because a moment later he’s pinning Theo’s hips to the locker, holding him in place, rubbing into him  _ just right _ ...

“ _ Fuck _ .” Theo breathes again, his claws scratching desperately against Scott’s back.

“Do you like that?” Scott asks again, even though Theo  _ knows  _ he knows the answer. “Tell me what feels good…”

It’s infuriating that Scott gives a fuck about him feeling good after everything Theo had to him since the school year started. And it’s even more infuriating how much the coo in Scott’s voice makes Theo’s head feel light and cheeks burn scarlet. He’s thankful that the blush is masked by the glowing red exit signs — the only dim illumination in the room.

Why the fuck does Scott care about how he feels?  _ How _ does he still care?

And why the fuck does Scott caring affect him so much?

He bites down onto his lip so hard he tastes metallic blood leak in his mouth. Scott doesn’t let that stand either. He captures Theo’s lips with his own and licks the remnants of the warm liquid from his mouth as his cuts seal up and heal over.

Does Theo imagine that he heals faster when Scott’s touching him?

His fingers clutch Scott’s shoulders, his thighs squeeze the alpha’s sides — feeling the muscles clench and flux with each thrust. His straining length rubbing against the hardened groves of Scott’s core with the movement.

“ _ Scott _ …” he whines, reluctantly.

He can’t help it. The word breaks uncontrollably from his lips.

“It’s okay, Theo.” Scott’s voice is in his ear, his hot breath rolling over him as his hands slide up and down the bottom of Theo’s thighs. “I’ve got you.”

Theo knows what he means.

_ It’s okay to let go. It’s okay to be need this. To want this. I won’t hurt you. I won’t make fun of you. I won’t make you feel stupid or worthless. I will not tease you about this. You can like this. You can give yourself to me in this moment, and I will never make you pay for it... _

Theo closes his eyes and tilts back against the locker. Scott’s arms tighten around his back, squeezing him as his thrusts grow more intense.

“Scott...”

If he had the energy he would hate how quiet and desperate he says it. 

But he doesn’t have the energy.

Sweat is rolling down his neck. His breath is now painful in his lungs. He’s wrapped in Scott’s scent. Consumed by it. 

It’s rubbing into his skin, deep into his pours. Scott’s breath is in his ears, blocking out the building sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He can hardly feel the pain from the locker knocking against the back of his head because Scott’s drawing it out through his veins and into his own. 

Scott is in every aspect of his being.

Theo wants to hate it. He  _ should _ hate it. But he can’t.

Then Scott’s teeth are on his bared throat and he is  _ done _ . He cries out, his fingers grabbing fists full of Scott’s sweaty dark hair as pleasure crashes though him.

Scott slams into him, shuddering and convulsing. Theo’s still clinging Scott’s hair as the weight of the alpha’s body grows heavier and more still against him. 

His fingers slip down Scott’s neck as his feet are slowly lowered his to the ground. Theo turns to pull away, but Scott catches him by the wrist and tugs him back. 

Now comes the worst part. 

The most embarrassing. The part that Theo will have to do mental backflips over in the morning — anything to convince himself that he doesn’t  _ really _ let this happen. That he doesn’t enjoy it.

Theo lets Scott draw him to his chest. 

He lets his bare back press into Scott’s core. Allows his feet lose their traction on the floor as he sinks his weight backwards and lets Scott to hold him. 

They stay like this for several minutes. Scott leaning against the lockers, Theo leaning against Scott. The alpha’s hands are wrapped securely around his waist, holding him in place.

Theo closes his eyes. He can feel the sadness in Scott’s grip. 

He knows Scott is dreading the inevitable moment when he’ll have to release him.

Theo can’t understand it. He’ll never be able to understand it. Why Scott doesn’t  _ want  _ to let him go.

Just like he’ll never be able to understand why tears gather on his own eyelashes. Why each breath he draws in the quiet safety of Scott’s arms is so fucking painful. He feels Scott’s lips gently brush the back of his head and he has to use the last of his self restraint not to let out the sob aching in his chest.

The air grows cold around them as their heart rates return to normal.

He knows he has to pull himself together before Scott finally lets him go.

He somehow does. He always manages to.

When they finally break apart Scott doesn’t look him in the eyes right away. He turns towards the locker, his fingers moving on the combination lock in rote memory. Theo’s grateful for it, because he needs the extra few seconds without Scott touching him collect himself.

He watches the drying sweat on the back of Scott’s shoulders as he rummages through the locker. He can practically feel how hard the true alpha is trying to stuff down his lethargic sadness. 

By the time Scott turns to face him, the moment is over. Theo’s sanity has returned and there’s a coldness rushing in to fill the gaping hole in his chest. Coldness is routine. Coldness is safe.

Back to normal. The way he  _ should _ be.

He doesn't _ need _ Scott. He doesn’t need his love or his forgiveness. He doesn’t need that safe feeling in his arms. He doesn’t need that from  _ anyone _ . He’s fine on his own. He’s _ better  _ on his own. 

It’s all just an act, afterall. He doesn’t  _ really  _ feel the things he thinks he feels when he’s with Scott. He’s just performing. He’s just acting like he has feelings for Scott’s benefit. Keeping him excited. Keeping him interested.

What other reason could there be for it?

“Here.” Scott says, gently tossing him a black t-shirt. “I think I ripped yours.”

Theo catches the shirt and turns it over in his hands. It’s simple and basic, something Scott wears underneath his uniform during games.

But god  _ damn _ does Theo like the scent of it as he pulls it on. Freshly mowed grass. The fabric softener Scott’s mother buys. Scott’s body spray. 

Scott.

The annoyingly perfect motherfucker that is  _ so good _ he can’t even let his secret slam piece — who’d tried to  _ murder _ him in the past — walk out the door without giving him something to wear on his way home. Without staring at him with those sad brown eyes, like he sees  _ right through _ the mask and into a soul that Theo isn’t even sure exists.

_ I would have taken care of you if you’d let me. _ They seem to say.  _ If you had told me what they did to you. What you were up against. I would still take care of you now if you let me. I would find a way... _

Fuck, that pain is back. That aching.

But he can’t let it show.

“What, you’re not giving me one of your jerseys?” Theo challenges him, flashing a smug and sarcastic grin as he pulls the shirt on. “Not letting me wear your number at tomorrow night’s game?”

Scott scoffs, and rolls his eyes, but Theo doesn’t miss the sadness flickering in his eyes, or the way the alpha’s heart jumps at the remark.

“You probably  _ would _ wear it, wouldn’t you?” Scott laughs, sardonically.

“ _ I  _ don’t have anything to hide.” Theo offers cooly, reminding Scott of the nature of their relationship.

Reminding _ himself _ of the nature of their relationship. It’s purpose.

“Sure.” Scott says, dryly as he shoulders his sports bag.

Theo’s not really sure what he means.

Scott’s fingers brush Theo’s spine as they move through the school doors out into the parking lot. He does it so casually, so offhandedly, that for a moment Theo can’t help but imagine what it might be like to be a real teenager. To  _ actually _ be Scott’s boyfriend.

To be able to call him when he gets home. To fall asleep with his phone pressed to his cheek. To meet him in the parking lot of the school. Wish him good luck before a game. Sit in the bleachers and brag to his friends as Scott scores. Watch him play knowing that they will meet up afterwards. And that it would be for no other reason than that they both want to.

How he would wait for him while he changes in the locker room. Maybe they would have sex on the grass after everyone goes home. Boyfriend sex. The kind that would leave him feeling warm wanted afterwards. Not sick and confused because he doesn’t know if it will last and can’t admit that he likes it.

He shakes his head vigorously as he steps away. Trying to break away from the dangerous line of thought.

But as he stares up at his ceiling in his bed that night, still wearing the shirt Scott gave him, planning to wear it under his clothes as he watches the lacrosse game from the shadows under the bleachers tomorrow night, it’s getting harder and harder not to admit that he’s losing at his own fucking game.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed but I hope it came out okay.
> 
> Constructive comments and feedback is always very much welcome!
> 
> **More sceo smut by me:**   
>  [Something Borrowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977339/chapters/32180409)   
>  [Alpha Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364874/chapters/43484687)
> 
> **Other Sceo Fics by me:**  
> [Memoriae Fractum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160500/chapters/40349246)  
> [What Should Have Been Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862829/chapters/22131167)  
> [The Road After](https://archiveofourown.org/series/997737)  
> [The Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857773/chapters/26771910)  
> [A Human Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333482/chapters/43504403#workskin)  
> ...and more on my [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/works) page.  
> 


End file.
